Crepúsculos
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: Dois crepúsculos que marcaram para sempre a vida de Erza e Jellal. .:OneShot:.


**__**Essa história faz parte de uma pequena coletânea que eu fiz - todas românticas. A GrayJuvia "Macarrão e Confissões" na minha página tb faz parte dessa coletânea, assim como a SanjiNami "Domburi do Convecimento" e as histórias de FFVII que passei pro inglês com o nome "Four Acts of Love". Se tiverem interesse, chequem essas outras também!

"We found love in a hopeless place" da Rihana inspirou essa fic.

Deixem reviews, por favor!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertence a Mashima Hiro-sensei!

* * *

**_Crepúsculos_ **

Trabalhar dia após dia como escravo naquele lugar nunca fizera parte dos sonhos nem das crianças, nem dos adultos ali presentes. Cada empreitada ali realizada era regada pelo suor, sangue e lágrimas de todos os trabalhadores. Os adultos contribuíam com mais suor, as crianças com mais lágrimas, mas o sangue era fornecido igualmente por todos.

Erza Scarlet era uma das crianças que contribuía com muitas lágrimas. Ela sempre tentara entender como chegara ali, mas nunca teve sucesso. Quem eram seus pais? De que cidade ela havia sido tirada pelos sequestradores? Por que não conseguia se lembrar de nada de sua vida antes de chegar à Torre do Paraíso? Erza se lembrava da primeira vez que abrira os olhos para aquele lugar. Ela estava presa em uma das celas, a sua volta havia outras crianças, umas mais novas outras mais velhas do que ela, e um ou dois adultos. O menino de cabelos azuis foi o primeiro a chegar perto dela. O primeiro a oferecer um abraço onde ela pudesse chorar livremente, despida de qualquer vergonha.

Apesar de estar carregando uma pedra duas vezes mais pesada do que ela, a pequena Erza não pôde deixar de sorrir ao se lembrar de Jellal. Ele cuidava dela como se fosse parte de sua família. Nunca a repreendeu por seu excesso de lágrimas nem a considerava estranha quando seu enorme sorriso se espalhava por seu rosto angelical.

Era por esses e mais tantos outros motivos que Erza sentia seu coração aquecer ao pensar nele. Ela ainda não entendia muito bem o que era aquilo que ela sentia, mas sabia que ficava feliz ao vê-lo e que tinha vontade de sorrir quando ele conversava com ela. Ela desejava estar com ele mais do que com qualquer outra das crianças que constituíam seu pequeno grupo de amigos.

O que isso significava?

Uma vez ela perguntara ao vovô Rob. Ela narrara tudo o que sentia e esperou que ele a explicasse aqueles sentimentos, mas a explicação nunca veio. Ele sorriu para ela e pôs uma mão carinhosa sobre seus curtos cabelos vermelhos.

_- Você ainda é muito nova, Erza. Pergunte-me de novo em quatro anos._

Sua frustração fora tanta que ela nunca mais comentara com ninguém aquele conjunto de sentimentos que Jellal despertava nela.

- Erza! – o som da voz dele a despertou de seus devaneios sentimentais.

- Jellal! – ela sorriu para o menino que corria até ela.

- Preciso te mostrar uma coisa! – ele a puxou pela mão e saiu correndo.

- Podem nos pegar! – ela disse, a voz tremendo pelo medo que só pensar em ser pega pelos magos daquela torre causava nela.

- Prometo que eles não vão nos ver. – ele sorriu abertamente para ela. – Mas você realmente precisa ver isso.

Ela ainda não estava completamente convencida, mas apenas deixou o menino a puxar pelas escadarias da torre, sem nem ao menos perguntar onde estavam indo. Se existia uma pessoa no mundo em quem ela confiava cegamente, essa pessoa era Jellal Fernandez. Ela estaria perdida sem ele.

Eles subiram todos os lances de todas as escadas até chegar a uma abertura no teto, por onde a luz solar passava livremente.

- Eu te ajudo a subir. – ele disse enquanto a apoiava pelos pés para que pudesse passar pelo buraco.

- Tem certeza que é seguro?

- Eles não nos viram, Erza. Não se preocupe. E essa passagem é pequena demais para um deles.

Ela suspirou e se apoiou nele, impulsionando-se para cima. Ele tinha razão, nenhum daqueles homens seria capaz de passar por aquele buraco no teto, mas não era isso que a preocupava. Era o que a aguardaria embaixo do buraco que a fazia tremer.

Jellal subiu imediatamente depois dela.

- Eles não vão nos pegar, prometo.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça. Agora já era tarde para se preocupar com isso.

- Por que estamos aqui?

- Olha! – ele disse, apontando para o céu.

Os olhos de Erza se arregalaram ao olhar para o imenso céu acima de sua pequena existência. Já era o fim do dia e o sol se punha em uma explosão de cores quentes. Vermelho, laranja, amarelo, até leves tons de rosa. Era a paisagem mais linda que ela já tinha visto em toda a sua vida.

- É lindo. – ela sussurrou, com medo que, se aumentasse sua voz, a paisagem se desfaria e aquele momento se arruinaria para sempre.

- Tem o mesmo tom do seu cabelo. – ele sorriu olhando para um único ponto do vasto crepúsculo.

Erza sentiu suas bochechas corarem.

- Acha mesmo? Parece tão mais bonito do que meu cabelo.

Jellal riu.

- É porque você não consegue ver direito.

- Como assim? – ela riu.

- É muito curto, então você não consegue ver a cor direito, por isso que acha que a cor do céu é mais bonita.

Erza continuou rindo.

- Obrigada por me mostrar.

Jellal sorriu.

- É meu tesouro. Esse pôr do sol vai ser sempre meu tesouro.

Erza sorriu e se aproximou mais dele.

- Por quê?

Ele sentiu sua bochecha queimar.

- É um segredo.

A pequena menina fez um muxoxo.

- Assim não vale, mas tudo bem.

Chegando ainda mais perto, ela deixou seus lábios grudarem nos dele por um breve minuto. Jellal não a deixou ir embora, segurando-a contra si num abraço carinhoso.

- Um dia, nós vamos sair daqui e veremos esse pôr do sol em um lugar muito mais bonito.

Ela assentiu e fechou os olhos. Podia viver naquele sonho por mais um tempo.

* * *

- Demorou, mas conseguimos. – Jellal falou de repente, tirando o pano que cobria seu rosto e seu cabelo.

- O quê? – Erza perguntou enquanto olhava para o homem parado a sua frente.

- Olhe para o céu. – ele disse sorrindo.

Erza parou seus passos e deixou seus olhos caírem no sol, que se desfazia em cores logo a sua frente. Não precisou nem de um segundo para se lembrar do dia em que ele a levara para ver um pôr do sol como aquele quando ainda estavam na Torre do Paraíso.

- É lindo. – ela sussurrou.

- Tem o mesmo tom do seu cabelo. – ele sorriu para ela, lembrando-se da exata conversa que eles tiveram tantos anos antes.

- Continuo achando que não. E eu sei muito bem qual é a cor do meu cabelo. – ela sorriu para ele.

Ele riu.

- Podemos concordar em discordar.

O sorriso no rosto da Titania se alargou.

- Sim, podemos.

Ele se aproximou lentamente dela até estar a poucos centímetros de distância. Delicadamente, ele ajeitou as mechas ruivas de Erza, pondo-as para trás de suas orelhas.

- Desculpe-me por não ter feito isso antes. – ele disse antes de gentilmente colar seus lábios aos dela.

Ela envolveu seu pescoço com os braços e deixou o beijo se aprofundar.

Demorara, mas eles conseguiram. Eles encontraram o amor em um lugar onde a esperança não existia e, finalmente, tinham a chance de vivê-lo plenamente.


End file.
